


Joyous Day

by deathxprincess436



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 07:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16929105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathxprincess436/pseuds/deathxprincess436
Summary: After the horrors of it all Jay and Tim are getting hitched.





	Joyous Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a blog co-ran between my girlfriend and me. Its very short.

Tim shuffled as he stood at the end of the aisle. He knew he had no doubts about asking Jay to spend the rest of his life with him, after all there had to be a connection when they had actually sacrificed their lives for each other before. With all the shit they’ve been through, he owed it to the amazing nerd. His heart stopped for a moment as heard the chimes, signalling his soon to be husband was arriving. He felt a huge grin spread across his face, as he saw Jay walk through the opening. Jay looked great, even though you could clearly see that he was nervous, it was one of the things he loved about him. He looked over to his best friend, Brian, who gave him a thumbs up. This was great, he was happy, nervous but happy, for one of the few moments in his life. He held his hand out to Jay whose deceptively frail hand slipped onto. He felt like he was floating there with the love of his life who smiled nervously at him. God he wanted to kiss him right there. Jay was so clever, and he wasn’t afraid to admit when he felt fear, his curiosity was endless as well. He could barely hear the pastor lost in his thoughts and Jay’s eyes. He loved this man and he would cherish him to the end of his days.


End file.
